Field
This disclosure relates to gesture-driven acoustic field modification.
Background
Loudspeaker arrays having a reasonable amount of elements may be used to perform various sound field modifications. For example, loudspeaker beamformers can be used to steer a sound beam into different directions and/or create acoustic null beams. In another example, a loudspeaker array may be driven using wavefield synthesis to resynthesize a realistic wavefront of a true sound field. Wavefield synthesis is described in such documents as U.S. Publ. Pat. Appls. Nos. 2006/0098830 A1 (Roeder et al.), 2007/0269062 A1 (Rodigast et al.), and 2008/0101616 A1 (Melchior et al.). Other creative uses of loudspeaker arrays include rendering such effects as surround sound, expanded sound images, etc.